Ex to See
by Freedom909
Summary: Enjolras takes Éponine out on a date unbeknownst to him that she has her own hidden agenda for the night. [Modern AU OneShot]


**A/N: Just a oneshot that had been swirling around in my head for a while now. Needed to write it down finally. **

**So in this, Éponine is kinda like the bad guy, but thinking about the environment she grew up in, she wouldn't have the best morals in the world. Don't think I hate her though, please. And again, they both may be a little OOC but it makes the story work like this.**

**This story is heavily based on the song Ex to See by Sam Hunt. In my opinion this is how songfics should be done. Go take a listen to the song if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or Ex to See by Sam Hunt.**

* * *

**Ex to See**

**...**

It was late into the evening as Enjolras led Éponine to their table in the smokey restaurant. It had taken a little longer than usual to arrive since Éponine insisted that he drive her car. "My car doesn't get driven nearly as much as it should," she whined to him. Eventually he agreed and left his car at her house while they climbed into hers.

The lights of the restaurant were dimmed low and the smoke filled the air around them. The restaurant was spacious but quaint with tables spread a good distance apart. He led her to the small round booth and held his hand out for her to get in first.

He waited for her to respond or say 'thank you' but she just smiled at him quickly instead. He slid into the seat next to her watching as she fiddled with her napkin set in front of her.

"So how was work today?" he asked trying to start a conversation while glancing at his menu.

"Fine."

"Kids give you a hard time?" He was pulling teeth here but he just couldn't stand sitting in silence.

"No more than usual." Her hands immediately stopped fiddling with the napkin as they reached into her bag. It looked like she had just remembered something, like her mind was anywhere but in this conversation with Enjolras. She pulled out a compact mirror and her lipstick. He watched her apply the red to her already dark lips. When she was finished, she gracefully slipped the mirror back into her bag, while her eyes darted around the restaurant. She leaned into the table to look at the front door.

Enjolras turned his head in that direction as well. "Is something over there?" he asked innocently.

Éponine jumped a little and turned to him. "What? No. Nothing..."

He grimaced slightly, feeling a little skeptical. "Okay..." He watched as she checked the time on her phone and then slipped it back into her bag. "So, what do you want to order?"

Éponine glanced up and she looked around. Her eyes stopped on something and she turned her head back to Enjolras as her face suddenly lit up, "Whatever you want...you know what I like..." she purred as she shifted much closer to him so their thighs were now touching. Her fingers started trailing along his thigh as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Enjolras took this opportunity to look around the restaurant and sure enough, across the room, there stood Montparnasse, just entering the restaurant and eyeing them both as he took a seat with his friend. Enjolras knew too well of how Montparnasse was Éponine's recent ex-boyfriend. They had been going out for years, even before Enjolras had met Éponine. And suddenly, they were just broken up without a word. She spared him the details of their break-up. He was proud though, as were the rest of Les Amis, when he heard she had finally broken up with him. He knew only someone of the things he would do to her, and he couldn't understand why she stuck around with him. And of course, Enjolras thought it was odd that all of sudden she wanted to go out with him. Sure they were friends, and he may have had some feelings for her, but he just thought feelings like that would go away. But on their first date, he realized he might actually have liked her as more than a friend.

But now, seeing Montparnasse and seeing the way she suddenly was almost climbing in his lap, it all made sense. Éponine was only using Enjolras to make Montparnasse jealous. _So she hadn't gotten over him after all, _he thought.

There wasn't even enough smoke in this place to try and hide the game she was playing. She was sure slick-as-hell but Enjolras was quick. He wasn't dumb like he guessed she thought he was. Two minutes ago, she seemed as interested in him as she would be a stick, but now she was climbing all over him, purring in his ear like he was the only one on earth.

Éponine leaned in to Enjolras breathing on that sweet spot in his neck. "If you want, we could just do dessert first..." Then her lips were right on his skin, sucking lightly right under his ear.

He desperately wanted to moan in response to her, but the anger and betrayal were still there. He couldn't let her get to him like this. She was only using him, none of these feelings for him were actually real. And then it also made sense, she wanted him to drive her car so when Montparnasse would drive by her house, it would look like she was out and he would wonder where she went. Apparently, Éponine had it all planned out.

Her tongue flicked under his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. He didn't want to give into her but his hand found its way around her waist, pressing her right up against him.

She moaned reacting to his movements. "You little rascal," he breathed in her ear.

Éponine suddenly froze. She peeled back to look at Enjolras in the eyes. His arm stayed firmly around her securing her to the spot she was in. "Enjolras..." she started.

"You just want your ex to see." He said, not angry or riled, but calm and seductively.

Éponine fell back in her seat biting her lip. "That obvious, huh?"

Enjolras tapped his fingers on her hip bone, "Maybe not to many other guys, but...I'm an exception."

She ran her fingers through the ends of her hair, sighing. She still bit her lip slightly thinking her situation over. She actually looked kinda cute, called out. Man, he just wanted those lips on him again, she was teasing him so much as she played with them between her teeth. God, she was making it completely hard for him to have hard feelings for her now.

"What did he do to you?" Enjolras asked bluntly, surprised at how blunt he really was.

Éponine sighed, "Cheated on me." She played with her lips again and he had to hold back a moan, "Guess I should'a saw it coming. He's never been just a one girl kinda guy. But I thought...I just thought maybe he changed, maybe he really liked me."

Enjolras stared at his hands starting to feel a little bad for thinking so horribly about her before. It wasn't like she asked for this. Éponine had been dealt so much crap already in her life. She just wanted someone she could hold onto. He couldn't blame her for that, could he?

"And he did it in my bed! MY BED!" Her face was flushed as she pointed her finger at her chest, reiterating that it was done in _her bed_.

This all was just a game to Éponine. A game she knew the rules to, a game she knew how to play and win. She knew which pieces to move and how to gain the upper hand. She was clever, he'd give her that.

Enjolras shrugged, finally feeling really sorry for her. He knew she was waiting for him to say something. She sat biting her lip again and it was driving him insane the more she played with it. Enjolras fought against his head telling him she was trouble and to walk away before he got in too deep. But this time, he didn't want to listen.

His hand slid up her back and wrapped around her. "I guess I can play along." He pulled her swiftly into him so she nearly was on his lap again. Éponine gasped when his lips met hers. "Come here and kiss me..." he whispered to her.

Éponine's grin grew wide. She latched onto Enjolras' collar pulling him into her more. She broke the kiss to cast a sidelong glance at Montparnasse who was still staring daggers at them. Even more so now that they were blatantly making out in front of him.

Her fingers found his hair and starting tugging on those golden locks. His lips left hers to travel down her neck and tease the spot just below her ear. She practically melted into his embrace as his hands traveled up her back and back down to her hips.

They could hear as Montparnasse suddenly stood up, throwing his chair to the ground and stomped out of the restaurant.

But after he left, Éponine didn't break contact with Enjolras like he expected her to. Her lips found his again and her tongue even slipped inside his mouth this time. She bit his bottom lip slightly before he ravished her lips again with his own.

"Enjolras..." she purred.

Enjolras shook his head, knowing that she was probably trying to ask what any of this meant. "Shut up, I just want your ecstasy."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. It would make my day, you have no idea!**


End file.
